memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
Arakka Kaliope
Biography Arakka Kaliope has a variety of interests. Arakka once had quite a dedication to FLARPing, and owes her not inconsiderable fortune to her conquest among her fellow Trolls. She has been quite adept at fighting, since she was a rambunctious young wiggler, and this trait carried on into her young adult life. She gained most of the levels in the Distaff Boneshaker class, but during her quest for the final level, there was an accident when she attempted to solo a two-legged scalebeast boss monster, leaving her with eye scarring and a missing right arm. She grafted a sword to the stump with the help of her Matesprit (coincidentally, the start of their relationship), because she considers swords to be "comp13731y aw35om3" and anyone who doesn't have one is "obviou51y no7 a5 coo1 a5 m3 >:(". After the accident, she took up an almost fanatical dedication to her artwork. She spends most, if not all, of her time locked up in her Hive working on her questionably useful projects. Despite only having one working limb, she has managed to gain a lot more skill creating than destroying things. Yet still she finds no satisfaction in creating pieces which are not "u773r p3rf3c7ion". It's lead to a lot of additions being built on to her hive to house all of her failed projects, as she believes she can learn from all her failures. Her goal is to finally create one work of art which is perfect to her in every way. Those close to her often point out how this goal is driving her down a road of self-destruction. It is up in the air when the last time she slept in a recuperacoon was, if she has even slept at all, and some say this is having a drastic effect on her sanity. When she enters the Medium, Arakka is destined to become the Knight of Death, and eventually ascend into her session's created universe as the embodiment of Death, ferrying souls of the living to their final resting place. As the Knight of Death, Arakka has limited but potent powers. Though she does have the ability to take souls of lesser characters at a whim (due to them being less critical to history as more important characters or difficult enemies), she understands that outside of the game there are dire consequences to taking a soul before its "time". No lock can hold her, and no door can bar her from entering a premises. She can simply float through the walls. She may go where she is needed most at any time, but other than that her powers of teleportation are limited. Though she has no wings, she can simply float about. Gravity has an understanding with her. Personality Arakka could charitably be described as "blunt". She isn't very big on tact and almost never misses up an opportunity to dig out sore spots in a conversation. She appreciates some good-natured antagonizing, especially haranguing others about their quadrants. This behaviour doesn't make her many friends, but she's more than happy to sit back and watch things go where they will. Troll behaviour and relations have always fascinated her to some degree, and stirring the pot is her favourite way of learning. When asked to put on the "kid g1ov35" for other Trolls, she will acquiesce if she enjoys the other's company, as she doesn't want to drive them away. Relationships Arakka has a moiraillegiance with Sorcen Necros, and is quite content with it. They seem to share an enthusiasm of death and the macabre, and a mutual ability to separate themselves from the main body in a room. While he is dead and she is alive, she comes to understand his point of view upon ascension, when she becomes deceased as well. Apparently Arakka is fond of yellowbloods for her potential Moiraillegiances, as there was one she was hoping to court in the past. Unfortunately he seemed to just vanish off the face of Alternia, and she has secretly been seeking him ever since. Arakka is quite happily in a Matesprit relationship with Ferrix, which blossomed out of building a ridiculous sword arm for her and grafting it on to her useless stump. They are generally to be found happily talking about craftsmanship, and swapping tips. Since Arakka's hive is on a cliff over a jungle, the population of nearby beasts is large enough that occasionally Ferrix commissions her to retrieve a beast native only to her area, but she's happy to do so for free. Lusus Arakka's Lusus is a gigantic beast she refers to as "Bird Mom". In actual fact Bird Mom is a combination of a hawk and a snake. Bird Mom spends her time either coiled around the upper floors of Arakka's hive, or out hunting the beasts of the jungle. Bird Mom hunts as a python, by surprising unwary beasts and constricting her coils around them. Seeing as Bird Mom's wings are located on her upper body, to keep any part of her from dragging she places her tail in her mouth and carries it with her, causing her to look much like Arakka's symbol while in flight. Usually Arakka and Bird Mom will split her kills, and they lead a mostly benevolent and mutually-beneficial relationship. Category:Fantroll Category:Redblood Category:Living Category:Living